It's all Greek to me
by Crutey
Summary: AU: what if the mutants lived in ancient greece. Magneto a god? Jean a princess? read and review please
1. Default Chapter

**Call from the gods**

'Alex!' yelled Scott as he scanned the horizon of their farm with his brown eyes, his little brother who was four years old toddled over to his older brother from the corn field. 'Mother wishes to see us' said Scott as he stood before his little brother and scratched the back of his legs with his sandaled feet.

'I lost my sandal in the field' said Alex as he fought back tears he would surely be in trouble for this.

'I'll go look for it' said Scott as he stepped out from the doorway of their home and smiled at his brother. Scott got about fifteen feet from his home when a dark shadow fell over him and passed quickly, Scott glanced into the sky but saw nothing. Scott shrugged and continued to walk as the shadow fell over him again, he looked up as a giant winged creature wrapped it's talons around his shoulder and flew into the air.

'Mother! Father!' screamed Alex as their parents burst from the building and saw Scott in the birds talons.

Corsair grabbed his spear and threw some arrows over his shoulder and grabbed his bow before jumping onto the back of his horse and taking off after the giant winged creature who had his son. Corsair threw his spear which narrowly missed the bird causing it to shriek and Scott to scream. Corsair began to fire the arrows one by one a the bird each one missing but getting closer then the last.

'_Foolish man' _thought the bird as it flapped over the fields not realising that Corsair was not meaning to hit the bird merely to guide it into the correct position he wanted it. Corsair was a great warrior who had fought in many wars before he set up his family and became a farmer. The bird darted quickly from side to side but dared not gain height for fear of the arrows which were narrowly whizzing past it's head. Corsair gained ground quickly on the eagle as they neared the edge of his land, the cliff that looked over the great forest of the wild beasts was his lands end and where he would save his son. The eagle soared off the edge of the cliff followed closely behind by Corsair who leapt from his steed as it froze at the edge of the cliff. Corsair flew through the air and wrapped his arms around the neck of the bird and hung on as it began to fly randomly to get him off. Corsair stabbed the great bird with his last arrow causing a shriek of pain but still it held on.

Scott looked up at his father fighting the beast which had ceased him, he felt angry and a great painful burning began to burn behind his eyes as a red beam shot out and struck the birds underside making it drop Scott into the forest below where he landed with a sickening thud on his head, while silently a creature watched him.

…

The eagle soared into the mountain range that spanned the entire land after it had disposed of Corsair, it seemed to be guided towards something. The eagle turned sharply and flew towards a now visible giant palace or temple where it landed and it's body began to twist till it was the shape of a woman.

The woman bowed before a giant metal statue at least fifty feet tall of a well built man wearing a cape and a large helmet seated on a throne. 'I am sorry master' said the woman as she bowed.

The monolith creaked as the iron began to move and the statue looked down at the woman 'Mystique you have failed your god…I would kill you but I have another job for you.'

…

The next day Alex woke from his position in the doorway of his home where he had sat until he could stay awake no longer, he tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked at the unconscious body of his brother whose head had been bound in a torn toga to stop the bleeding.

…

The days passed into years as the family of three sat waiting for their father and husband to return but he never did which caused his wife to slowly fade away until she died. Alex tended the crops himself, it was difficult for Scott to help since the day of the eagle things had changed very much Scott had begun to fire powerful beams from his eyes randomly so his eyes had to be bound tightly with cloth making him effectively blind. Alex followed shortly after with blasts of his own but his were controlled and from his hands, the brothers could not tell why one was cursed with a gift while the other was blessed with the same gift but their parents had always told them they were destined for great things.

…

'Why have we been called here' roared the lord of flame as he rode into the throne room of Terragon lord of the earth quickly flanked by Berserker lord of lightning.

'I did not call for you but you are welcome to stay and enjoy my hospitality…Toad take their cloaks' ordered Terragon as he looked at his two companions hand their cloaks to his servant Toad who bowed and scraped to the three before exiting the room.

'I received this' said Berserker as he handed Terragon a sheet of parchment which informed him to report to the lord of the earth's homestead on this day.

'I received one of those as well…is this a plot Terragon?' asked Pyro as he held a flame in his hand ready to throw it.

'I did not summon you' roared Terragon with anger as he shook the earth beneath their feet 'I am the god of the very earth you walk on do you doubt me'.

'You are no more of a god then we are, we know this is all false you seem to have forgotten that and to be believing your own press scrolls' said Berserker with a smile.

'Then who summoned us?' asked Pyro as he looked accusingly around the room.

'I summoned you' said a voice as a gust of wind whipped around them 'at least my father did anyway, I am merely a messenger' said a white haired boy as he stood before the three feeding the hawk on his shoulder.

'Ah Quicksilver son of Magneto, where is your associate Mystique? And what does Magneto summon us for?' asked Terragon.

The hawk on Quicksilver's shoulder flew to the table where it transformed into Mystique who lay sprawled across the table before sitting and talking to the boys 'I am here and he demands your allegiance.'

'I am still undecided, what is in it for us?' asked Berserker as he looked at the blue female who he was fully aware was trying to seduce the three men.

'More power then you can imagine and if you stand against him more pain then you ever could imagine' said Mystique with a smile as she smiled and rubbed her hand across his armoured chest.

'Then he has my bolts' said Berserker.

'and my flames' said Pyro.

'and my avalanches' said Terragon.

…

'Alex…Scott' said a voice to the two boys who sat finishing their meals after a hard days work, the two were ready to retire and prey to the gods Storm and Sol to make rain and sun to give a good harvest when the voice came to them. A figure of a balding man dressed in fine clothes appeared before them or at least he appeared in their minds. The two boys dropped to their knees and instantly began to prey to the man they recognised as the most powerful of the gods.

'Oh lord Xavier, all-father, seer of all things master of the soul…' began the boys together.

'Be silent' said Xavier with a smile as the boys were instantly silent and listened to Xavier speak 'I am no god, Sol, Storm, Magma…none of your gods are truly gods we are no more then powerful men and women no different from yourself. I have a quest for you, there are beings like us spread throughout the land you must unite them to defeat a new powerful being whose power grows with every passing moment, I am powerless to stop him. There is a war amongst your 'gods' as to whether to support or oppose him with the decision split, I am unable to lead my fellow gods against him or even to oppose him in any way at the moment, which is why your help is needed. You must unite you kind and lead them into battle against the power that is…Magneto. Head first to Baville there are several of our kind that can assist you.'

Alex and Scott sat silently for a second trying to assimilate the knowledge they had just been given, they were to lead an army against the gods themselves, commanded by the most powerful god of them all who is apparently powerless to help them.

Scott stood up and began to walk towards his room counting his steps as he went, 'I dare say it would be a good idea to get some rest Alex, it appears we have a long day ahead of us' said Scott with a smile. Xavier had been his first sight in many years and that alone gave him hope for their quest.


	2. Into the Woods

**Into the woods**

Scott fell the last few feet of the cliff and landed with a bump on the ground. "You okay Scott?" asked Alex as he jumped the last few feet to his brothers aid.

"I'm fine" said Scott as he climbed to his feet and steadied himself with his stick he was using as a cane, he hated to rely on his brother when it used to be his brother relying on him.

"You did good for your first time" said Alex as he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder "I told you we should have went down the trail and around the forest."

"Were on a quest from the gods this is the quickest way, I said I'm fine" said Scott as he began to move away from Alex and tripped on a tree route, Alex moved to help his brother "get back, I can do it."

Scott seethed with anger till he had had enough, he pulled his blindfold and blasted his optic beam through the forest cleaning a path with destroyed trees. "Scott!" yelled Alex "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…I just lost my temper" said Scott as he pulled his blindfold back over his eyes and began to walks along the path he created.

…

"I was thinking how can we be sure that Xavier is who we should be working for?" asked Alex as he walked beside his brother.

"We have no choice Alex, you must accept a gods quest" said Scott as he walked his path but still checked a head of himself with his cane through habit.

"But he said he was not a god" remembered Alex as he ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the thick canopy of trees above them.

"That was a test of faith, I know it everything we believe in cant be a lie, I refuse to believe that" said Scott as he listened intently to the gently breeze in the trees and felt it against his face.

"But" said Alex before he was interrupted by Scott again.

"Alex were being followed" said Scott calmly.

"What?" asked Alex as he turned sharply to Scott.

"Who or whatever it is is staying hidden but I can hear it" said Scott as he walked calmly "I think it's an animal it may be best to start a fire and camp here till it's gone."

Alex quickly made a circle of stones and found some firewood nearby as Scott continued to listen for the creature following them, night fell fast as Alex tried to get the fire started but couldn't.

"Would you give up with the sticks you'll never be the woodsman dad was, just use your gift" said Scott with a smile as he took a bite of an apple which he had found nearby when he was feeling for a place to sit. Alex growled playfully at Scott and fired a little blast at the firewood which immediately crackled into a roaring fire illuminating the area. Scott smiled as he felt the heat on his face and both he and Alex warmed themselves at the fire.

"It seems our friend is still here" said Scott "and here it is" said Scott as he turned to a bush which had just rustled as something stepped through it. "What is it?" asked Scott to Alex curiously.

"It's a wolf but it doesn't seem vicious or afraid of the fire" said Alex curiously as the dog approached him and licked his face before curling up in front of the fire.

…

"Where did the wolf go?" asked Alex in the morning when he woke up to find it no longer where it had slept.

"It went that way just after you fell asleep" said Scott with a smile she didn't seem to want to hang around long after you stopped giving her so much attention.

"I couldn't help it she seemed so human, if you could see her eyes they were like peoples eyes not like any wolf I have ever seen" said Alex with a smile as he thought about the eyes which he had dreamt about.

…

Alex and Scott walked mostly in silence, Alex walked in silence because he couldn't stop thinking about the special wolf while Scott remained silent as it helped him navigate and to track the animal that was following them again.

"She's still there you know" said Scott with a smile as he heard a small twig snap not far behind them showing the creature was getting closer, Alex turned sharply hoping to get a glimpse of the wolf, a brown streak dashed through the bushes and leapt towards them pinning Alex to the ground with a growl.

"Alex what's happening?" asked Scott as he steadied himself on a tree and felt around in the air. The animal who looked like he was half man sat on the chest of Alex growling and bearing his teeth while his long brown hair fell over his eyes.

"Stand down Sabertooth" came a loud booming voice that seemed to ring throughout the forest.

"We must kill them" growled Sabertooth with a sick smile as he sniffed Alex.

"I am leader of this pack and I say release them" said the voice again as a giant blue furry creature leapt from a tree and landed feet away from Sabertooth.

"They are men, they already made one fire, we must kill them" said Sabertooth again as he raised his claws ready to strike Alex.

"Have you forgotten we were once men until the god decided to make us protectors of the forest and it's creatures" said the blue animal "Now leave them."

Sabertooth growled at the blue creature before he slowly slinked away into the forest. The wolf from the previous night suddenly appeared at the side of the blue creature and began to slowly change into the form of a red headed girl dressed in loin cloths.

"I am sorry about him" said the blue creature as he helped Alex to his feet "I am Beast but you may call me Henry if you wish."

"Thank you" said Scott, he could not see but he knew this creature had just saved his life, Alex just stood his eyes fixed on the wolf girl.

"This is Rahne" said Beast "we have much to discuss."

…

"You must be Scott" said Beast as he climbed a short incline with the blind teen on his back.

"How do you know that" asked Scott with a smile at the animal which was smarter then any man he had ever met.

"This is not the first time we have met, you fell into my forest once when you were a child, I did the best I could to tend your injuries and took you home, I see by your current state I did not do so well although your eyes seemed fine at the time" said Beast with a sigh.

"This is not your fault, it is however a long and complicated story" said Scott as he began to recount the tale of his optic blasts and the quest of the gods.

"You were the wolf" said Alex to Rahne, there was a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Yes" said Rahne as she blushed slightly "Why do you sound angry?" she asked thinking she had done something wrong, she had lived in the woods and forests of the lands for most of her life so did not know if something she had done was the wrong thing to do in the human world.

"It's nothing you've done…I just thought for a while I was attracted to a dog" laughed Alex as he walked on. "Who was that man…thing that attacked me?"

"He was a man once but then he went through transformations like us but he did not hold on to anything of humanity or maybe he held to much because he does not have the peaceful side of an animal he just has a rage constantly, he is viscious and I fear him but Beast protects me" said Rahne with a smile.

"Is he your lover?" asked Alex trying to hide his interest in Rahne's answer.

"No don't be silly he is like a father to me" laughed Rahne "Why?"

"No reason" said Alex with a blush.

…

That night the three sat in Beasts nest in a large tree, Rahne was out in her wolf form scouring the woods and talking to the other animals.

"I told her just to watch and not approach you but she is still just a girl who lets her emotions get in the way of everything" laughed Beast as he cast a glance at Alex and smiled. "Perhaps we should get some rest I am sure you will be going on you quest again tomorrow, I can show you to the end of my forest if you like but no further."

"I was thinking about that" said Scott with a smile as he lay down "Perhaps you and Rahne could join us on our quest I think you are exactly the sort of people Xavier told us about."

"I'm sorry" said Beast as he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder "I can not speak for Rahne but my place is here, I have taken it as my quest to protect the animals from man and to keep the balance of the woods, I chose this path but Rahne had it thrust upon her as she had no where else to go she may be keen to go with you for other reasons as well" said Beast which caused him and Scott to laugh and Alex to look at them confused that he had not got the joke.

…

"I am going to leave with them even if it is jus for a short while, I said goodbye to my wolf Brethren and I have asked them to check in on you from time to time but I think that this is what I must do" said Rahne as she hugged Beast in the morning.

"I thought you would say that" said Beast as he hugged the girl "I wish you well."

"Not so fast" yelled a voice from above them from the tree, Sabertooth jumped down and came face to face with Rahne, "you may not go anywhere without the pack leaders permission…and I am challenging for the position of the pack leader…when I win you will remain in this forest as my mate."

Beast surged forward roaring but Sabertooth swung his arm and dug his claws into the mans chest, Alex charged his hands ready to blast Sabertooth till Rahne grabbed his arms to stop him "They must fight, we must not get involved it is the way of all packs".

Beast retaliated by kicking Sabertooth into the trunk of a tree, he leapt off without a moments hesitation and tackled Beast, the two wrestled on the floor exchanging blows in a flurry of animal growls and snarls. Beast kicked Sabertooth into the air and hurled himself into the air with his arms and slammed Sabertooth hard into the ground from the great height of the tree branches. "You have been defeated" growled Beats "stand down."

Sabertooth turned his head in shame and slid out from Beast's grasp, he took a few steps before turning quickly and plunging a concealed knife into Beasts shoulder. "Weapons are against the rules" screamed Rahne as she changed into a wolf and dived at Sabertooth who simply hurled her into a tree.

"Alex I think that's our cue" said Scott as he lowered his bandage and faced towards the source of the deep throaty growls as Alex charged his hands "Now!" yelled Scott as both released their blasts which connected with Sabertooth which blasted him high into the air and away over a row of trees.

…

"I'll be fine" said Beast as he stood at the edge of the forest not even showing the pain in his shoulder "I'm already almost healed." "Good luck on your quest and keep Rahen safe" said Beast as he hugged his adopted daughter again "I know you will do me proud." Rahne smiled, kissed Beast on the cheek before she transformed into a wolf and followed the two boys down the road.

Next Time- The mutants enter Baville and who is this beautiful red head?


	3. Phoenix? Part 1

Thanks I've had some good feedback for this story so here's my next chapter as recruiting goes on and the plot thickens. Review please.

**Pheonix? Part 1**

Alex and Rahne stood before the city of Baville staring at the towering three story buildings and palaces, temples stood with giant Monoliths of the gods stretching as far as the city bounds, Terragon, Sol, Storm, Pyro. Scott stood listening to the noise in the city streets which sat below them.

The three tired journeyers walked down the bank towards the city and strolled through the streets taking in the sights, sounds and smells of a larger city then any of the three had ever been in.

The three walked through the market place admiring the stalls and the beautiful flowers which hung around the stalls and carts. Alex and Rahne exchanged furtive glances with one another neither knew why but they could simply not looking at one another when they thought they would not be seen.

"Maybe Rahne would like this" said Alex as he raised a necklace made of shimmering stones from a cart and handed it to Scott so he could feel it, Alex glanced at Rahne who was buying some food for the three.

"I'm sure she would love it but I don't think you need it to gain her favour, I also think maybe we have more pressing matters then this, we have to find lodgings and then we must locate who we have been sent for. Alex nodded and placed the necklace back down before giving an apologetic smile to the seller and turning back to the returning Rahne who handed him some cooked chicken, she smiled as she took a huge chunk from her own chicken.

"I'm sorry I forget myself sometimes.." blushed Rahne as she wiped a piece of chicken from the side of her mouth "too long as a wolf I guess."

…

"Were fully booked for the festival"… "Full"… "no Vacancies" were the replies that the three got time and time again as they tried at the inns and public houses of the cities.

"This is the last one" said Alex as they approached the final inn, Scott smiled to himself as his foot brushed against a pile of hay which lay near the stables.

"Hello" said the inn keeper as he opened the door to the young couple and their blind servant.

"Greetings inn keep, my wife and myself have been travelled far to come to Baville as you can see my wife is with child and I was wondering if you had any vacancies?" asked Alex as he placed his arm around Rahne who had packed her clothing with straw to give her a noticeable bump.

"Don't be stupid young squire with the festival of Coronation we have no vacancies" said the inn keeper as he stroked his beard and looked at Rahne. "I suppose you could stay in my stables" said the inn keeper with a smile.

Rahne smiled as he curtsied to the inn keeper, the straw fell from Rahne's clothing leaving a pile of straw on the floor and an embarrassed pair while Scott stood still smiling. "We'll just make our way to the stables" said Alex hopefully. The inn keeper stood shaking his head with an angry look on his face.

…

A lone figure in armour walked slowly down the torch lit corridor of the temple on the outskirts of Baville, he swung open the giant double doors which led into the giant chamber. He looked at the giant who kneeled before him facing the other direction.

"You will excuse me if I do not stand" said the figure, the armoured man moved closer to stand behind him.

"I Spyke minion of Storm have come to seek council with Xavier" said Spyke.

"Unfortunately Xavier is unable to visit with you or your master at the moment but there is a message I must pass on but first we wait for another visitor.

"I believe it is I you await" said the young woman as she entered the room firing a few sparks in front of her.

"Jubilee you are correct and now I may pass on the message" began the giant man who still had not stood "You must tell your masters that the power grows greater and some of their fellow gods have sided with the power, Xavier knows your masters well and knows them to be good people and he wishes to know their allegiance."

"I shall pass on the message my friend" said Spyke with a bow.

"That is not all" said the man "a quest has been set to young warriors they will unite the witchbreed and they will lead our armies to war, Kurt is already liasing with them as they rescue the Pheonix. I also request that you detour from your journey home to pass on these messages to the Gods of Ice and Magma."

"I am here Cain" came a voice as a chill blew through the air and an icy being appeared "You know I am everywhere where there is water in the air, you have my allegiance and I myself will pass the message to my lover Magma."

…

Scott, Alex and Rahne lay in the alleyway as they tried to fall asleep "It was working till the straw fell out" said Scott glumly.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault" said Rahne with a whimper, which she did occasionally as it was a remnant from her time as a wolf.

"Don't worry about it" said Scott with a smile which Rahen could see perfectly because of her excellent vision "I just wish I could have seen Alex's face" laughed Scott. "I wonder if it was anything like when he was child and he got his foot caught in that rabbit trap, he spent five hours upside down because he refused to call for help, when we found him he was so dizzy because eof the blood in his head he thought he was our aunt Matilda."

Alex surged forward and punched the laughing Scott hard in the chest "Shhhh", the three laughed although Alex blushed a little.

"This is no time for jokes my friends" said a voice from the darkness of the alley.

"Who said that?" asked Rahne as she searched the alleyway with her eyes.

"Relax Volf, even vith your night vision you cannot see me in the darkness" said the voice.

"Then lets shed a little light on the matter" said Alex with a smile as a red light illuminated from his hand, stuck to the wall about seven feet up sat a demon.

"Who or what are you?" asked Alex shocked.

"He's the Nightcrawler, priest of Xavier surely you recognise him from our parents stories of the gods" said Scott as he faced Kurt.

"You are blind are you not? How is it you recognise me?" asked Kurt.

"I smelled your brimstone and heard the distinctive Bamf of you transport when you appeared on the roof" smiled Scott as Nightcrawler slowly crawled down the wall.

"Tomorrow is the festival day…it is unknown to any outside the palace but the princess Jean is in no state to rule, she has been in a deep sleep for many years. A great power rests inside her, Xavier can free it and awaken her…she will be a great service to you but first you must capture her and take her to our temple outside Baville. I am sorry but that is all the help I can give you I must be going, I advise you get some rest you have a big day tomorrow" said Kurt as he Bamfed away leaving the three alone in the dark.

To Be Continued….


	4. Phoenix? Part 2

Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter sorry it took so long. I will try to make the next update quicker but I have a couple of things I'm doing at the minute so I can't make any promises.

**Phoenix? Part 2**

The streets of Baville were filled with revellers celebrating another great year for the people of the province, smells of food wafted through the bright and colourful streets as the sound of music wafted on the air as gently as the smells.

Alex was not enjoying the festivities and neither were his companions as they sat in the shadows of the great wall that surrounded the palace waiting for a way in. Guards stood at either side of the open gates staring angrily at every reveller who passed.

"This is too easy" laughed Rahne as she slipped into her wolfs form and walked slowly round the corner in her most casual wolf like manor trying not to draw attention to the key moment, a small child ran his hand over her fur as he walked past with a smile so Rahne stuck close to him till he got close to the gates and then she darted quickly between the two guards barking at the top of her lungs.

"They're following her" informed Alex as he grabbed Scott's arm and led his brother quickly along the wall and through the gates, Scott hated to feel helpless but he needed this moment to pass quickly and he couldn't have kept up with Alex otherwise. The two brothers stuck close to the wall on the inside of the courtyard as they tried to avoid the gaze of any passing guards. They could hear the barks of Rahne as she led the guards on a merry chase around the palace, the two slipped silently and unseen into the main building, in the main hall they looked up at the arching stairways that led to numerous corridors (or at least Alex did).

Scott stood listening for any noise as Alex looked nervously down all the corridors "We'll never find her, especially if the guards find us first" said Alex with a sigh.

"We better hurry up I lost them by pretending to be a servant girl but they should be returning to their posts soon" said Rahne as she glided down one of the halls as fast as her feet could carry her.

"We don't know where to go" said Alex "Did you get any scents?"

"Where's Scott going?" asked Rahne as she pointed down one of the corridors where Scott was walking rather quickly without even using his stick.

"Scott where are you going?" asked Alex as he hurried to catch up with his brother.

"This way" said Scott simply as he turned a sharp right and kept walking, he dodged a plinth with a vase on it and kept walking. "Alex I can see, I know this is the right way" said Scott with a great deal of conviction as he kept going.

"What do you mean you can see?" asked Rahne as she and Alex looked at one another with confused looks.

"Shhhh" said Scott "this is it", the three stood in front of two giant jewel encrusted doors with a giant mural of a glowing bird in the centre, Scott pushed gently on the door and it didn't budge, he pushed harder but it still wouldn't budge.

"We best find another way in" said Alex as he began to walk away followed by Rahne, the two stopped when they heard a loud explosion and turned to see Scott surrounded by dust as he pulled his wrapping back over his eyes and stood before a giant hole in the wall.

"Scott what are you doing!" yelled Alex as he grabbed his brother "The guards will be on us any second now".

"I'll explain later" said Scott as he darted into the room and looked down at a girl who he thought must have been a goddess incarnate, she was beautiful with long flowing hair the colour of fire, he scooped her up in his arms and looked at the room before looking straight back at her.

"Scott what's going on, lets go" yelled Alex as he and Rahne entered the room.

"Destroy this wall" ordered Scott, Alex stood looking at his brother "Do it now" ordered Scott with great anger in his voice. Alex blasted the wall with his powers creating a huge hole which led to the courtyard.

Scott charged out of the hole while Alex and Rahne screamed at him as they were several stories up. Scott stood in mid air and turned back simply with a smile "Come on…it's safe".

The three ran on air as they cleared the outer wall and dropped gently to the alleyways of Baville.

…

The three huddled in an alleyway holding the princess Jean, the partying continued and it seemed no one was actually looking for them.

"What in hades happened there?" asked Alex as he looked towards the end of the alley way.

"I don't know exactly but she did it, she called to me and then helped us walk on air" said Scott as he continued to stare at Jean and stroked her hair gently.

"Scott that's not all, you acted strange all day and then you just threw away your common sense that isn't like you" growled Alex as he took his brothers hand and began to lead him into the main street.

"Xavier gave me a dream…"

…

_Scott stood in the main square of Baville during the festivities, everyone stared up at the main balcony of the palace as the current queen made her speech. "Changes are happening through out the land, the war rages on and we can no longer sit on the side lines, we must choose our side and sit in our rightful place. Today Princess Jean will make the ultimate sacrifice to guide us and enable us to win our battles and survive" she raised her arms above her head and placed them slowly on the temples of the red haired beauty who had appeared in front of her. The queen chanted and unknowingly the crowd as if in some sort of trance chanted along in time with her, the Phoenix was summoned as it flared magnificently behind the pair on the balcony, the blinding light and heat caused everyone to turn away but Scott, he stood staring at the scene in front of him, his eyes unaffected by the glare. Jean slowly began to fade away as she began to age before finally turning to dust. The Queen screamed as the power crackled around her and finally exploded._

…

"I thought it was just a dream until I saw the Phoenix emblazoned on the door" said Scott as he stroked the hair of Jean gently, Alex and Rahne looked at one another worried by what Scott was doing and saying.

"You're telling me you made us the most wanted criminals in the whole town if not Greece just for a dream?" asked Alex "and even if that dream is true, were now caryring the source of the legendary Phoenixes power which if ever released could destroy the whole world?"

"That's about it" said Scott as he looked down at Jean.

"Oh, okay then" laughed Alex as he stood up and cast an eye into the main street.

"I could live to a millennia of age and still I would not understand you two" said Rahne with a smile as she transformed into the wolf and sniffed the air before walking slowly into the crowd.

…

The patrols had been up and down the streets all days, yelling and swearing as they looked for the princess or her kidnappers, Alex, Scott and Rahne had hidden well and even managed to steal a large cloth to cover Jean with so she would not be instantly noticeable because of her fine clothes and brilliant red hair.

They walked quickly through the streets but never running, they could not afford to draw attention to themselves. Once they were outside the city walls it would be a quick hike through the woods on the hill to the secret stronghold of Xavier which Nightcrawler had informed them of.

"Get out of my way girl!" screamed the gigantically fat man as he slammed into Rahne by accident, Rahen stumbled out of his way and on instinct transformed into the wolf as she ran into Scott's legs. Scott tumbled over the wolf as Jean's body rolled out away from him as the cloth she was covered in unravelled.

"The princess!" yelled one soldier in amongst the screams of having witnessed a girl transform into an animal. Scott scooped Jean up into his arms and effortlessly jumped over the fallen body of the fat man who had stumbled over at the shock of Rahne's transformation, he didn't know why but he could still see and that helped him to no end as he sprinted through the streets followed by Alex and Rahne at astonishing pace.

Alex blasted a nearby stall of fruit which exploded on the guards causing a few to slip and fall and another couple to tumble over them. The trio turned the corner but the guards kept closing on them, Rahne stopped for a second and began to growl at the following guards, she was faster in her wolf form then they could hope to run so she would have no trouble to catch up and this would buy them a little time. The guards skidded to a halt in front of the wolf who looked more vicious then any creature they had ever seen, the guards backed off slightly and began to part. _"This is working better then I thought" _thought Rahne as she continued to snarl, some of the soldiers parted as a few others stepped forward with their bows drawn. Rahne turned on her heel and ran at full pelt through the crowd after her companions who had just destroyed a wall with Scott's optic blasts to get them into the woods, she felt the sting of something sinking into her leg and she tumbled through the hole into the bushes in the forest as everything went dark.

…

Rahne woke up in her human form lying on a cold hard stone table with a cloth lying across her body, Alex was stood nearby as he stared from the balcony of the room into the dark forest and at the lights of Baville in the distance.

"Alex?" said Rahne as she sat up slowly, a twinge of pain shot through her leg, she cast a glance at the bleeding bandaged leg.

"Rahne" said Alex as he rushed to her side and sat on the slab next to her, his arm touched hers causing the blood to pump through their veins and pulse in their ears. Alex opened his mouth to speak again but he was silenced by Rahne's hand, she leaned forward and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips. The two lost the use of words as they sat in each others arms, usually a girl who made the first move or was so forward would scare a man in Greece but Rahne was wild and had no time or care for social rules, she had never felt this way before and she wanted to make it last.

…

"There exists a mental link between you…you are aware of each others feelings and emotions…she lets you see" said Nightcrawler as he sat perched upon the back of his chair staring at Scott. Scott stared towards the giant circular slab of stone which blocked their vision of the large circular room in the temple.

"Cerebro boosts Xavier's power, the room shall let him help her" said Nightcrawler "she will be fine."

"I must thank you again for our rescue in the woods" said Scott as he still stared (psychically through Jean's powers) at the door.

"It is my duty to help you and also my pleasure" said Nightcrawler "I do all I can to help…I must ask you Scott do you think prayers can help?"

"They can't hurt, why do you ask?" asked Scott as he continued to stare at the door.

"I have been thinking that I may be more of a help on the quest you are on then praying for our victory here" said Kurt with downcast eyes, he had been taught prayer was good and he should not use violence but he recently began to thought no matter how much praying he had done had done their cause any help and now was the time to act.

"You are welcome to join us if you…" began Scott but his voice broke down into a gentle mumble as the giant slab rolled out of the way moved by the giant Juggernaut of a monk who worshipped in the temple of Xavier. Juggernaut smiled ad nodded politely as he stepped out of the way and allowed the red haired girl to walk into the chamber first, she smiled sweetly at Scott which set his heart racing.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she smiled as she kissed him gently on the cheek "I understand we have a lot of work to be getting along with."

…

The six mutants sat quietly in the room waiting the seventh to arrive, she was the oracle, she knew the future and she was due to arrive at any second. A single small figure appeared in the doorway and walked slowly but methodically towards the group, her eyes were white and you could tell she was blind but it didn't seem to let it effect her, she had no need for vision when she knew what was to come.

"Oracle…it is a pleasure to see you again" said Juggernaut as he bowed low to the woman and took her small hand in his own gigantic palm and kissed it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine" she smiled, she sat down and sat before suddenly her head snapped back and a deep gravely voice shot through her. "The war is coming…it is closer then you may think…your family shall be torn apart…blood set a sunder…" the voice stopped and she began to speak in her own normal voice "The possible future is cloudy but one thing is clear, your journey will not be easy and it shall test all of you to your limits, I wish you good luck but that is all I can give…the journey you are going on you shall definitely need it."

To Be Continued…

Bit of a quick cliffy ending sorry about that but I just wanted to weave Detiny into the story and give a little glimpse at the future. Review please it will make me update faster.

Next Time:- an interlude, as our adventurers continue on their quest another quest continues in another part of the land. The quest is one of destruction as an army marches across the land but who are their allegiances too, some familiar faces crop up who will play a larger role later in the series (I think (I'm still not sure how or when this is going to end lol)).


	5. Western War

Here's the newest chapter, let me know what you all think.

Strayphoenix-thanks for the continuing support and I also wish I had more reviewers.

Attica- If they didn't have princesses what did they call the female daughter of their rulers? I just thought they might as they had princes (such as Adonis of Thrace), thanks for the information anyway. Oh by the way while I remember ancient Greece didn't have mutants who shoot red beams of energy from their eyes either lol.

**Western War**

The blood dried on the grass as the sun rose over the horizon, the battle the day before had been bloody but it had only been a warm up, it was a distraction, it was buying time.

The warriors had arrived late in the night when the moon was full and the day's battle had ended. "The enemies troops are amassing" said one of the scouts as he kneeled before his leader who stood naked before him without a care as they raised their armour to their chest to dress.

"We shall summon the subordinates" said the commander as the black helmet with a sharp blade on top was lowered down across the thick head of hair.

"The soldiers are too injured to continue, half of our troops cannot even stand while the other half are in no condition to fight" said the soldier again as he slowly eyed his commander, he wished he hadn't as his eyes were met with a glare which had frozen men's hearts.

The black curtain that served as a door to the tent swept sideways as three figures strode through into the tent, two looked very similar, they were already dressed in golden armour which showed the brilliance of their blonde hair, they both had shoulder length blonde hair. The female of the two wore a normal soldiers helmet but with chain mail sweeping down her back, the male stood taller then everyone else in the tent and had a giant run of red feathers down the centre of his helmet. The third was very different from the others, she wore almost no armour and her hair was long, dark and platted into two. "We are enough…tell your soldiers to rest" said the commander as the subordinates separated and exited the tent.

…

The battle field lay across the plains to the east, it would take less then a few minutes till they were in the view of the enemy. "What are your orders?" asked the blonde female to her commander.

Her commander brushed the streak of white hair which fell through her helmet out of her eyes and tucked it under her helmet before she spoke "Kill them all."

…

The soldiers who had been gathered to oppose the army of death (as they were nicknamed) stood ready to fight, the battle the day before had been a decisive victory for them and with no sight of the enemies most feared warriors they once again had high hopes. There hopes ended as they saw the army of hundreds of thousands men marching in their direction.

"They see that they are outnumbered by five to one" said the dark haired warrior as she rode on her brilliant white horse next to their commander.

"Good Danielle…Sam destroy their left flank" ordered Commander Rogue as her horse turned so she could command her army of three. Sam nodded to her command and quickly blasted off into the air before altering course and heading directly at the soldiers of the opposing army. The wind rushed through the hair of the three girls who watched him go, Rogue turned to the blonde haired girl who nodded back, she clicked her throat at her horse which was impeccably trained and knew that meant to go at full speed, the horse and the girl were gone in seconds.

"Danielle keep up their nightmares and I shall return with the head of their general" ordered Rogue as she took off after Tabitha on her own horse.

…

Soldiers blasted left and right as the unstoppable force of Samuel drove through their ranks, shields dinted, swords broke, armour smashed and bones cracked as he collided with the army of soldiers. Sam turned in mid air and dove once again through the ranks destroying even more soldiers on their feet, arrows bounced off him and swords touched him but merely broke, he was known and feared throughout the land as Sam the indestructible one of the most feared in the army death.

Littered between the soldiers destroyed by Sam lay other soldiers who screamed to their gods and too their loved ones. Danielle Moonstar twisted their emotions and fears around her finger as she brought their greatest nightmares to life before their eyes. Their minds slowly gave way to insanity as they lay as broken men beneath the feet of their comrades.

The third of the warriors made the escape of soldiers impossible, she rained down sparkling orbs which destroyed what they touched, the ground beneath their feet was the first thing to go as explosions blew holes in the floor making them unable to escape from the battle field. She smiled and laughed insanely as she showered down more spheres which sent limbs and blood flying across the battle field.

Rogue was the final of the warriors to ride into battle, she rode to the front of the enemy army which was divided between insanity, Tabitha and Samuel, she sat on her horse and placed her hands on her head and almost instantly the soldiers slowly keeled to the floor. Rogue hoisted herself from the horse and walked amongst the broken and bleeding bodies _"The powers taken from Mesmero do me well" _she thought to her comrades who agreed and began to make their way to her position, Rogue crouched and began to place her hands on the bodies of the soldiers as she absorbed their memories, thoughts, energies and finally their lives.

"It is over" said Tabitha as she dismounted and stood with Rogue.

Rogue raised her head and looked at Tabitha "We have slain this army and all that is left for today is for me to absorb them but Tabitha you know it is far from over…it will not be over till we ride east further and destroy the gods. That is our mission for it is the wish of Lord Apocalypse and it will be done because we are his horsemen…"

To Be Continued…


	6. The Goddess Storm

Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Strayphoenix-Thanks again for the reviews you rule. That girl with Rogue, Cannonball and Boom Boom was Danielle Moonstar (she appeared in evo episode Ghost of a chance in series 3 or 4. She was one of the original new mutants in the comics under the name Mirage) that concludes another edition of Crutey explains it all. I haven't thought about doing a story set in ancient Egypt but I do have two ideas for more X-men in different time periods but I'm keeping them under my hat for the minute so no one steals them.

Marvlix- I have no idea if you nominated me or if you're just telling me but either way dude you rock harder then a really hard rock like thing, Cheers.

**The Goddess Storm**

"You okay Scott?" asked Alex as they lay in their room in the temple, Destiny had left a few hours earlier and after a meal Kurt had shown them where they would be staying, Jean and Rahne were in the room next door.

"Yeah I'm fine…Just thinking about what the oracle said…blood set a sunder" he sighed as he rolled over and looked in the direction of Alex, Jean gave him sight with her powers but only when she was there. Scott struggled for a second to get an exact lock on his brothers location, being blind night and day were the same to him but this was the first time he noticed that his time since they rescued Jean had dulled his hearing and smell as his sight slowly began to take over as his dominant sense.

"She may be an oracle Scott but no one knows the future, not even the gods. They asked us for our help because a war is coming, if they knew the future what would be the point because they would already know what would happen…I don't believe in destiny" said Alex as he pushed some of his blonde hair from his face.

"I suppose you're right" smiled Scott in his bed as he began to think about the red haired girl in the next room.

"Scott do you think that…that…oh never mind" said Alex as he rolled over to face the wall.

"If this is about Rahne, yes she likes you it's obvious even to the blind" laughed Scott gently, his eyes creased as he smiled beneath his bandages.

"I wasn't going to…okay you know me to well bro" smirked Alex "Do you think we could ever lead a normal life?" asked Alex.

"Well she's a wolf and you're a man…yeah I think it could work, love finds a way" said Scott with a smile.

"You are such a sap" laughed Alex "thanks."

"You're welcome" smiled Scott "So…you think I have a chance with Jean?"

"Let me put it this way Scott…from what Mother and Father taught us I cant think of a better way to describe it then live can make the blind man see" laughed Alex "Look you guys have this link thing that got created from before you even met, you're destined to be together."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" asked Scott. He got no answer.

…

"We should head towards the temple of Storm, she is the third most powerful of the gods after Xavier and Magneto" said Kurt as he jumped from tree to tree above their heads, he was glad to be free of the restricting robes he had to wear when he was in the human world.

"Lead the way my friend" called Scott into the tree's, he couldn't see Kurt in the shadows where he was nearly invisible but he knew he was there. The greens and browns of the trees were beautiful to Scott he never thought he would see such beauty again _"But the beauty of such things pales in comparison to you"_ thought Scott to himself as he glimpsed at Jean who walked next to him.

Jean blushed as she walked through the forest _"You were never told I was a telepath were you?" _asked Jean, Scott blushed bright red until Jean snaked her arm around his and grabbed his hand with a smile.

Rahne stood by Alex again, she had just transformed to a wolf to mark her territory but she was now back in human form and walking next to Alex. "Sorry about that" she smiled "Instinct."

"You don't have to keep apologizing" smiled Alex as his hand gently brushed against Rahne's while they walked.

"They seem to be making friends fast" nodded Rahne with a smile to the pair who walked in front of them holding hands.

"Being soul-mates helps with that" smiled Alex as he remembered his conversation with his brother the night before.

"What is a soul mate?" asked Rahne, she had not been in the human world long so many terms were still lost to her.

"A soul mate is the person you are meant to be with, the one person in the whole world that from the very first time you see or meet them you know that you are supposed to be with them" said Alex as he searched for the words to describe the abstract concept.

"Then we are soul mates?" asked Rahne as she walked next to Alex who looked a little confused.

"What makes you say that?" asked Alex, he was confused why the girl would say such a thing, he felt strongly for Rahne but he would not have used the term soul mate…the first time he had met Rahne she was a dog.

"I have known we have to be together since the first time I caught your scent" smiled Rahne as she gently blushed, she wasn't sure why she was blushing but that's what her body told her to do.

Alex also blushed as he smiled and held Rahne's hand "I guess that means we are soul mates."

…

"I was washed down stream…that is where Kain and Xavier found me. We should continue moving" said Kurt as he wiped the last of his tears from his face, ate the last of his bread and climbed a nearby tree.

Jean and Rahne wiped the tears from their faces as Scott and Alex stared at the floor unsure of what to say after Kurt's story, the four stood in silence and began to follow the blue elf in the trees.

…

The usual level of merriment had again arrived by sunset as they broke free of the line of the forest, before them on top of the hill lay a giant temple, several huge spires launched into the air.

"The temple of Storm is just a head…I shall announce our arrival" said Kurt as he bamfed away leaving his familiar scent. In the low levels of light it was difficult to see but the Rahne was sure she saw a familiar plume of smoke rising at the entrance of the temple as Kurt appeared. It took them a few minutes to climb the hill, Rahne was there first after she transformed and sprinted up in her wolf form. When the other three arrived they were greeted by Kurt and a large figure with dark skin.

"I'm Spyke…ward of Storm" said the man, his skin was covered in large pieces of armour which covered his entire body except his face. "She wishes to see you immediately we don't have much time" said Spyke as he turned and walked into the temple quickly, the others followed him down corridors and through giant halls which were all beautifully decorated, the thing which surprised the teens was the entire temple was filled with plants, flowers and shrubs many of which they had never seen spread throughout the entire temple making it look like an indoor forest. They finally approached a gigantic door which Spyke banged on three times before pushing on it, his face strained as slowly the giant door began to give way and opened.

A giant hall bigger then any of the others lay before them, it was filled with plants of every description, giant trees seemed to stretch on forever into the roof of the building, a path lay in the centre which Spyke began to walk, at the end of the path lay a gigantic throne on which sat a tall woman, her skin was also dark like Spykes but her hair was a klong flowing mass of pure white. The group drop to a knee before her and bow down to the goddess Storm.

"Rise my friends we are all equals" says Storm with a smile, the group slowly stand up as Storm stands from her throne and begins to walk towards them.

"We have come to request you're assistance in the coming battle with Magneto my lady" says Kurt as he begins to bow again but Storm stops him.

"You have both the help of Spyke and myself…I fear it will be no help however…" began Storm with a sigh as she looked downwards.

"Aunty O…" began Spyke, he knew what she was about to say and he was worried that the visitors would try to take advantage.

"I have lost my powers" she said to a startled gasp "A powerful wizard named the Hungan has stolen my powers and imprisoned them in a gem he carries, without my powers I am unable to help you."

"If you had your powers would you come to our aid when we need you?" asked Alex, he knew she had just said she would but e wanted her to say it again to bind the agreement he had in mind.

"In a heart beat without hesitation my life would be yours" said Storm.

"Then tell us where we can find this wizard and we shall free your powers" said Alex with a determined look on his face, the others nodded in agreement.

"I thank you…Spyke you will go with them and show them the way to The Hungan" ordered Storm to her nephew who did not seem happy about the idea.

"What will happen to the Morlocks while I am away?" asked Spyke, his Morlocks were his people, he guarded them from those who wished to harm them, they lived in the caverns under the temple which ran for a great distance to near by towns.

"I have lost my powers Evan but I am still a force to be reckoned with…as is Callisto and the others, we shall be fine" said Storm as she kissed Spyke on the forehead.

…

"My aunt raised me from when I was a child…she didn't know about the curse that turned me into this monster" said Evan as his head hung low while they walked.

"You are no monster my friend…no more then I at least" said Kurt as he walked on all fours at Evans feet as they walked through a forest, they had just passed the city of Westchester and were heading towards the plains where apparently The Hungan and his people lived.

"That is not the most comforting thought my friend" smiled Evan which caused Kurt to laugh.

"I suppose you are right" laughed the blue furred creature heartily, Rahne in wolf form ran up behind the group, she had once again been marking but kept constant focus on the group. She bounded into the air and transformed before hitting the floor.

"We all have dark monsters within us but some keep them closer to the surface then others" she said as she transformed walkway between girl and wolf, she looked like the wolfmen of legends as she walked by Kurt and Spyke before transforming back to human and moving towards Alex, the both smiled as their hands once again interlaced.

The group had been on the plains for hours when they first noticed they didn't know exactly where they were, the thick pea soup fog that rolled around them didn't help. "I'll see if I can get a scent" said Rahne as she transformed, she sniffed the air a few times and then transformed back. "Someone is there" she growled, the sound was low in her throat and it put the others on edge as they searched through the fog for signs of who was there.

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky lighting the area and striking the ground just to the left of Rahne, she leapt out of the way just as another slammed the ground, the light illuminated the area enough to show that the group was surrounded. "Everyone back to back" ordered Scott as the group fell into a tight circle, the fog grew even thicker and the wind began to howl making it impossible to see or hear anything. Scott got a blow across the side of the head by a staff before Jean could defend him, the man twirled as he landed on the floro smiling, he wasn't smiling for long as Jean locked onto him psychically and flung him with her telekinesis into some of the fellow attackers.

Havok began to blast wildly at the fog, occasionally a grunt would come from where he fired followed by the thud of someone hitting the floor. Rahne used her heightened senses as she darted through the fog biting and clawing at dark silhouettes, the lighting continued to fall on the group but luckily The Hungan was not skilled with the powers and missed.

Spyke created a perimeter as he blasted flaming spikes around the group in a circle so no one could get within a few feet, anyone who tried to make it past the perimeter was being blasted by Jean and Scott, he had removed his bandages and was using the locations of the men Jean sensed to blast them away.

Spyke continued to blast spikes past the boundaries toward the attackers until he saw a glowing red circle hovering in the air above them. "Jean fire me up there" ordered Spyke, Jean focused her powers and Spyke was hurled skywards.

Spyke fired a giant spike out of his arm which was long enough to be used as a staff, he cleared the fog to see it was completely localised around his friends, unconscious bodies of the tribesmen lay around as more tried to break through at the group. The Hungan hung in mid air using the wind to keep him aloft, Spyke sailed straight past him until Jean's powers became focused elsewhere (on an attacker). Spyke came down fast and collided with The Hungan, Spyke pinned him to the floor by his throat using the staff, Hungan flipped him off before jumping in one motion to the feet. A crack of lightning exploded down onto Spyke but he simply stood up "Lighting cant hurt my shell" he grinned and rushed at Hungan again.

Hungan was a skilled fighter, it was he who taught Storm who in turn taught Evan, he side stepped Evan and caught him on the back of the head with the staff. Spyke began to get angry as he lunged at Hungan, Hungan dodged the attacks easily and tripped Evan so he landed face down in the mud. Evan growled ready to fight again as Hungan jumped on his back using the staff as a bar across his neck. Spyke was being choked slowly but he managed to hurl Hungan to the floor, "This ends now" growled Spyke as he popped two bone blades and drove them into Hungan's wrists, Hungan screamed in pain as he struggled. Evan laughed as he leaned over and grabbed the gem from the staff, it was bound tight but with Spyke's super strength it snapped off easily.

The fog, the wind, the rain and the lightning stopped instantly, the remaining tribes men stood in full sight of the teenagers and began to run. Spyke walked confidently up to the group.

"Took you long enough" said Kurt as he motioned for the others to come closer, he made sure they were all touching when he bamfed away.

…

They reappeared just over the ridge from the nearby city they had to pass through to get back to the temple, they slowly began to make their way down to the town in high spirits.

They walked through the town, Spyke and Kurt dressed once again in their monk's robes to hide from prying eyes. Alex bit down on the apple he jus bought as he walked hand in hadn with Rahne, Scott and Jean also walked hand in hand. The group was laughing and smiling until they heard someone shouting. "HELP!" screamed the voice down one of the alleys, the group was passing at just the right time to hear and they all stood still.

"Hello" said Alex as he began to walk down the alley.

"Alex we have to get this back to Aunty O" said Spyke as he urged the group forward.

"We have to help them, whoever they are" said Scott as he walked forward guided by Jean's powers towards Alex. Spyke rolled his eyes and began to follow the rest of the group.

They got further into the alley and saw a group of monks, faces hidden advancing on a small boy with brown hair. "Help Me!" yelled the boy as the men continued towards him. The gang rushed into action and managed to take down each of the monks with a single blow from their powers or fists, Spyke hoisted the boy up into his arms.

"Thank you kind sir I thought it was the end for me" said the boy as he hugged Spyke, Alex grabbed one of the monks and lifted him up before pulling his hood off. The monk had the same face as the boy, he smiled and then suddenly vanished leaving nothing but a cloak in Alex's hands the others vanished dropping clothes onto the floor, the boy who sat in Spyke's arms quickly flipped backwards and began to run down the alleyway.

The group stood shocked at what just happened till Spyke cried out in anger "He's got the jewel." Spyke was the first to give chase followed by the others, the turned the corner in the twisting alleyway and came to a dead end, the wall stretched high into the air and there was no way passed. "He's vanished" gasped Spyke as he slammed his fist into the wall in anger.

To Be Continued…

So that's it for this week…review, review, review please.

Btw Next time- Who was that boy? How did he vanish? Why did he steal the stone? What will our heroes do next? All these questions and more will be answered next time (actually it's probably just these questions but you never know and that's mainly because neither do I.)


	7. De Thieves

Thanks again for the reviews and now back by popular demand…well Strayphoenix's demands (thanks by the way) here is the new chapter.

**De Thieves**

"This is your fault!" yelled Spyke as he grabbed Alex and hoisted him into the air, Alex charged his fist and pointed it at the armoured teenager with a growl of his own. Rahne transformed into wolf form and began to bite down on Spyke's leg while Nightcrawler pulled back on Alex's arm with his full might to deflect any coming blast.

"Stop this" ordered Scott, Jean ripped the four apart with her powers and held them hovering separately in mid air away from one another.

"Scott's right, we shouldn't have let the gem get stolen but we have to get it back…and Spyke Alex did the right thing" said Jean as she slowly lowered the fighting foursome to the floor.

"Aye that he did" said Rahne with a smile as she transformed back to human form and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends shoulders.

"How are we going to find the thief let alone get the gem back?" asked Spyke as he clenched his fists in anger. Jean smiled a smile which made Scott's heart stop for a few beats before she spoke.

"He's about a hundred yards that way" said Jean as she pointed towards the wall at the end of the alley "and he's not alone".

"That's impossible" growled Spyke as he glared at the wall and slammed his fist into it again, it was solid. "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense his mind telepathically" smiled Jean as she floated gently into the air to the top of the building. Scott, Alex and Rahne felt themselves one by one begin to float into the air and soon they were on the roof with Jean, Spyke popped small spikes from his hand and feet and began to climb the walls using them like a spider on the wall, Nightcrawler bamfed with ease and stared out in the direction the boy was supposed to have gone.

"That's them" said Jean as a small horde of boys seemed to burst from a wall and scatter in different directions "He's good…I cant tell which one has the gem or even which one is real."

"Split up and take one each" ordered Scott.

"What will you do Scott? If we move apart I can't guide you anymore and you can't follow him in the crowded streets if you can't see" asked Jean with concern in her voice as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll wait here…Jean keep everyone in psychic contact and the second anyone finds anything Kurt can get me in a few seconds" ordered Scott as he took a seat on the roof as the others were bamfed away by Kurt, the smell filled his nostrils and he coughed a little, when Kurt had first done it he felt like he was choking but over time it didn't seem to even effect him anymore.

…

They all appeared where the group of boys had separated and immediately did the same thing, Alex caught sight of the boy about a minute later as he ducked sideways into an alleyway. Alex followed him and came face to face with the boy as he stood leaning against a wall.

"Who are you? Why aren't you running?" asked Alex as he realised that the thief stood still leaning against the wall.

"I don't have to run from you" laughed the boy as he grinned widely at the blonde haired boy.

"You don't have the stone do you?" asked Alex as he charged his fist as a gentle threat, he never intended to use it unless the boy was endangering him in some way, by the looks of the boy he doubted that would ever happen.

"Oh I have the stone…but is it the real one" said the boy as he pulled out the red gem and threw it in the air before catching it again.

"It isn't the real gem because you would still be running if it were" smiled Alex as he saw through the boys rouse.

"You sure about that?" asked the boy as a small crack of thunder cracked over head.

Alex surged forward, the gem had just shown it's power and now he could be sure it was the right one. The boy hurled the gem into the air and sidestepped Alex, when he turned the boy seemed to vanish before his eyes, the gem began to fall to earth and as Alex stuck out his hand it vanished as well.

…

Spyke charged through the crowds following the boy that he was following, people tumbled to the floor on either side of him, he was angry and subtlety was never his strong point. He fired a spike which pierced the boys ragged sleeve and pinned him hard against the wall.

"Give me the jewel" growled the armoured teen as he fired a few more spikes from his fists so they were like claws. He held them up to the boy's throat to get the message across that little further.

"I don't have the jewel…my brother has it" smiled the boy.

"whose your brother?" asked Spyke as he growled.

"I don't have a brother" said the kid as he hung by his arm.

"You just said your brother has the jewel" growled Spyke as he pinned the boys other arm to the wall.

"I was just buying a few more seconds" laughed the boy as he faded into nothing leaving two spikes sitting in the wall, Spyke yelled in rage and punched the wall with his fist.

…

"_Scott they're vanishing one by one…I just telepathically lifted two up only for them to both vanish and the same goes for Kurt, he began to bamf with one in his hands and when he appeared the kid was gone" _said Jean telepathically to Scott, _"Rahne has got the scent of one of the last two…I cant seem to find the last one though so cross your fingers that she gets the right one."_

…

Rahne sniffed round the corner and saw the boy standing there eating an apple, the apple was stolen obviously. Rahne bounced up to the boy playfully and jumped up on his chest licking his face, the boy laughed as he fell to the floor and began to stroke the dogs fur.

"Good dog" he smiled "I wish I was allowed a dog but Remy says I can't have one because it could give us away."

Rahne turned her head to its side and stared at the boy with her big eyes, she whimpered slightly playing on the boys affections for dogs. "he says the city guards could fin out hideout and then they would sentence us to death for all the things we stole, it isn't our fault we cant survive otherwise" he stared at the floor "We would be okay if we didn't have to deal with our gifts, normal people don't want anything to do with a boy who can multiply whenever any force is applied" sighed the boy sadly.

Rahne transformed into her human form and put her hand on his shoulder "There are some people who would like something to do with you". The boy looked up with a start and tried to get away but Rahne had a tight grip on his shoulder "You need to tell me where the gem is."

The boy smiled and suddenly faded away into nothing leaving Rahne alone.

…

"_Rahne had no luck, were all coming back to you, we'll figure out what to do next once we get there"_ informed Jean to Scott who still sat on the roof waiting.

He acknowledged the thoughts of Jean and then tried to think of something else as his mind quickly drifted onto how beautiful she was and he wasn't sure if she was still listening, he thought they were dating but wasn't exactly sure and either way it could never be good to be a completely open book.

"Giv me de gem" said a voice in the alley below, Scott moved to the edge of the roof and listened carefully to the conversation.

"Like Jamie totally has it…hold on" said another voice, this time a females.

"You could have got me out earlier" came the voice of the boy from earlier as he seemed to join the group.

"Ah Jamie Mon petit you done well, dis keep us in food for a long time" said the first voice, "you get rid of the original owners?"

"Kitty hid me in a gap of the foundations while my copies ran off with copies of the stone" said the original boy, Scott listened realising that at least two of the three had powers like his.

"Hey Scott what are you doing?" asked jean as she landed on the roof.

"SHHHH!" hushed Scott as he motioned for Jean to come over, she cat her eyes into the alley way and both her and Scott suddenly saw the three figures with brown hair, all were dressed in shabby clothing, the girl grabbed the two and ducked into the building that Scott and Jean were on top of, "They went through the wall didn't they?" asked Scott, Jean nodded as the others began to climb to the roof.

"They're still directly below us, we should…" began Jean but Spyke hurled himself into the air and came down on the roof with the full force that his armour would allow, the roof crumbled under his weight and gave way, Jean stepped in at the last minute to save them all from falling. They stared down at the room below, rubble filed the room while the three brown haired strangers picked their way out of the rubble, the girl had saved them by phasing them through the rubble.

The group dropped down to the floor where the three thieves stood "You better have a good reason for destroying our home" growled the largest who had glowing red eyes.

"You stole our gem" growled Spyke "and we want it back one way or another." Spyke fired some bone shards at the teens, the oldest dodged it while it sailed through Kitty. Jamie found himself once again pinned to the wall by the spike.

"You shouldn't have done that…no one hurts the petit man" growled Remy as his hand grabbed into his robe for a set of tarot cards he carried.

"Look we don't want to fight…we just want our gem" reasoned Scott as he got between the two.

"I tell you what…you beat me in combat and the gem she is yours" smiled Remy as he balanced the stone in his fingers "I win and the gem she is mine, I understand that your friends are as gifted as me an my friends so how about we say that they can't interfere…I am a man of my word" said the teen as he stretched out his hand. Scott shook it and walked towards his companions.

"Scott let me fight" said Alex as he stepped up to his brother.

"No it was my deal" said Scott as he began to remove his shirt and bandages from his eyes, his eyes still closed tightly, he was only going to use his blasts as a last resort.

"You're blind out there…Jean can't help you" growled Spyke "Let me fight, it's my responsibility."

"NO!" yelled Scott which made every one step back away from the teen.

"good luck mein friend" said Kurt as he shook Scott's hand, Jean kissed him on the cheek before he stepped towards Gambit.

Gambit's fist slammed hard into Scott's head and he rocked backward to the floor, blood streamed from his nose as he got to his knees, Gambit slammed his foot hard into the chest of the boy who rolled backwards. Gambit leapt and pinned his full bodyweight on top of Scott.

"Not so confident now my friend no?" laughed Gambit as Scott struggled to get free and couldn't, Scott opened his eyes causing Gambit to fly into the air and come down hard on the floor a couple of feet away. "Ah so not just your friends that have powers" smiled Gambit as he sat up and placed his hand on some rubble next to him. "It's not just my friends either."

The rubble shot through the air and exploded as it collided with Scott driving him backwards, Remy grabbed another handful of rocks from the floor and hurled them, Scott fired his blast and it collided with the glowing mass just as everyone began to yell.

"NOOOO! The Gem!" they yelled in unison, Remy had accidentally grabbed the gem which now floated to earth as dust.

Remy sunk to his knees for a second before sitting back and laughing "Easy come easy go" he laughed.

Spyke hurled his body on top of Gambit's "You realise what you've done…The Goddess storm has lost her powers and now thanks to you Magneto will probably rule the world" cried Spyke as more spikes shot through his hands as he brought his fist towards Gambit.

"Whoa Mon Amie" said Gambit as he flipped Spyke away from himself before rolling to his feet "I did not know you were on a quest from the gods" smiled Gambit as he reached into his robes and pulled out the glowing red crystal. A second Jamie came out of the shadows while the one pinned to the wall faded away smiling. "We don't invoke the wrath of the gods…it isn't good for business to have a vicious deity out for revenge" he smiled nonchalantly as he hurled the gem to Spyke.

"Will you help us if we need you?" asked Scott as Kitty phased them back into the alley.

"I'll have to see if we have anything else going on at the time but I'll go out on a limb and say probably not…we have to look out for ourselves, I'm sorry" said Kitty as she phased backwards back into the building.

"I thought they would come with us in the end" shrugged Kurt as they began to walk back towards Storms temple.

"We can't take in every stray with powers" laughed Alex as he placed his arm around Rahne.

"Are you trying to say that's what you've done so far?" asked Rahne with a laugh.

"No of course not" said Alex with a blush as he tried to think of a way out of his situation, everyone laughed before he could think of anything, Rahne kissed him with a laugh and continued to walk.

…

"You have done well my friends" said Storm as she sat on her throne with the gem she had just shattered in her lap, "I can feel my powers returning already."

The group bowed low to the goddess as she praised their work, "goddess perhaps you could give us guidance to our next port of call…and I must ask in the coming conflict are you with us or against us?" asked Scott.

"You have done well…you have my eternal gratitude and I shall help you in any way possible. I suggest next you head to the temple of Sol to the west…Spyke shall accompany you" said Storm, she silenced Spyke's protests as soon as he began to open his mouth "Evan, go with them please, the Morlocks will be fine. These travellers need your help more then we do…now go or invoke my wrath, just because you are my nephew does not make you above the word of gods".

…

The six teens stood on the steps of the temple of Storm looking west towards the setting sun "It looks like we are getting ourselves quite a small army" mused Kurt as he began to walk down the steps "I can only guess at the adventures a head of us before the great battle that is coming." The six walked quickly towards the setting sun casting their long shadows across the temple behind them.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Gods, the witch and the Sunspot

Here's a new chapter, sorry it took longer then usual I've been really busy lately.

**The Gods, the witch and the Sunspot**

A giant magnificent hall sat with giant stained glass windows all around the outside, the sun beat through them casting a range of colours across the room, a giant table sat in the centre surrounded by giant chairs.

Several people sat in some of the chairs and waited quietly for the rest of their number. The younger of their number always believed in a stylish entrance. The woman with white hair gazed distastefully as billowing clouds of mist seemed to appear out of the mouth's of her companions as the vapour in their breath froze and pulled itself together in the form of a young man.

"Best entrance ever?" said Frost the god of ice, Storm rolled her eyes and pointed towards the chair that was his opposite from Terragon, Pyro and Bezerker. The two seats that flanked his side were empty.

The earth rumbled and Storm cast a glance towards Terragon who shrugged his shoulders and brushed his brown hair from his eyes, Storm as the elder of the meeting gods was in charge of maintaining order. The floor cracked and a spew of Lava spewed into the air in a minor volcano, when the lave subsided a girl made of Magma stood in the centre of the crater.

"You have out done me again my love" smiled Frost as he held out his icy hand to the fiery woman which caused a billowing of steam. Storm glared at the younger generation distastefully as they waited for the final god to appear. Sunlight exploded through the building as a dark black shape appeared before them.

"You're late" grumbled Storm to Sol as he took his seat.

"I am never late, I arrive when I mean to" smiled the sun god as he stared at the white haired goddess.

"We have come together today to discuss the war between Xavier and Magneto" said Storm as she stood to face the other gods "It always saddens me to see trouble between us gods especially when it is between my fellow elder gods, we have came here today to decide what we should do."

"We should follow Magneto, he want what is best for us" yelled Pyro as he leaned forward on the table.

"Magneto is foolish, you cannot forget our obligation to the mortals who follow us" said Frost as he sat forward to argue with his fiery counterpart.

"We owe them nothing…" began Bezerker before he was cut off by a bolt of lightning from Storm, he growled at her as he had never liked her using the powers which were his by right.

"It is my personal belief that the rest of us gods should not become involved in any difficulties they have with one another, let their witch breed and followers follow them into battle" said Storm as she scanned the group with her eyes.

"I understand that Xavier's witch breed visited you Storm and not only did you give them your minion but offered them your own services" growled Terragon at Storm's double standards.

"They completed a task for me and I as such am bound to follow their requests…If you must I advise you do the same thing, any witch breed who ask your services and complete a task for you, you offer your services whether they be of Xavier's or Magneto's."

The gods nodded their approval of the idea and departed.

…

"I'm still not sure about this Alex" said Rahne as she climbed over a crumbling log to catch up with her boyfriend.

"We'll be fine, Scott and the others are going to continue to the town further along the path where the temple of Sol stands while we go into the woods and try to convince the Scarlet witch to join our quest" said Alex as he blasted a bush out of the path.

"I just thought we should stick together" said Rahne as she snaked her arm around Alex's.

"This way is quicker then if we went to Sol and then back or vice versa, this shouldn't be so hard and even if she is Witch breed like Kurt says the two of us should be able to handle her if she causes any problems" smiled Alex as he destroyed a large rock.

…

"Great Sol we come to ask for your help in our coming battle" said Nightcrawler as he bowed before the throne in Sol's inner chamber which was bathed in burning sunlight.

"I would like to help Kurt but my hands are bound by god law to not get involved unless you help me first of all" said Sol as he stared at the blue furred demon. "I would greatly like to help but the only problem is I'm just too good, my people have no needs, they're happy and I am in need of no help."

"My lord!" cried a man as the doors to the building burst open and a man hurled himself at the feet of Sol "Pyro has set the harvest ablaze because the farmers refused to give him a sacrifice as he passed by and Terragon is destroying the city."

"It looks like you have a quest my friend…protect my city and my people and I shall see Pyro from my land before returning to deal with Terragon" said Sol as he glowed with energy and rose into the air to deal with his fellow god.

…

"Is that her?" asked Rahne as she lay low on the ground looking at a woman with long dark hair who stood in the clearing meditating.

"I guess it is" said Alex as he raised to his knees.

"I know you are there" said the girl in a clear loud voice.

Alex and Rahne looked at one another before slowly standing to their feet and stepping into the clearing.

"Why have you ventured into my forest?" asked the woman as she opened her eyes and fixed Alex with a icy stare, he felt tingles along his spine as he stared at the woman.

"We have come to ask for your allegiance against Magneto in an upcoming war of the gods" said Alex as he walked closer the witch.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, my father would destroy me if I opposed him" said the witch as she began to stand to her feet.

"You are Magneto's daughter?" asked Alex, shocked by what he had just heard he could barely move despite the fact Rahne was pulling on his arm.

"In that case were wasting our time…come on Alex" said Rahne as she gave another pull.

"Why do you oppose my father?" asked the girl as she stood still fixing her eyes on Alex and not letting Rahne distract her.

"The high god Xavier has set us a quest to unite the Witch breed against your father who seeks to rule the mortal race" said Alex as the truth seemed to simply spill from his mouth as he spoke.

"Why would you side with a god who hates you?" asked the girl as she patted a log with her hand to show Rahne and Alex to sit down "Let me explain something to the two of you."

…

"This is the land of Sol, what are you doing here? Why attack these people" yelled Jean as she slammed some rubble into Terragon but he managed to get a wall of dirt in place as not to get hurt.

"I am passing through to my own land and who are you to question a god" laughed Terragon back as his eyes rolled back causing the floor to shake beneath the feet of Scott who stumbled and blasted Jean from the air.

Kurt bamfed a couple of kids away from flying rubble caused by the shake as Spyke held up a wall which threatened a family.

"I'm finishing this" said Jean as her eyes glowed with fire, she blasted tarragon into the air and froze him in place with her powers before she placed her hands on her head.

"_Can you hear me god…are you scared…you can feel the power can't you?…you feel the Phoenix" _said Jean telepathically to the god whose eyes widened with terror before he crumpled to the floor.

"Everyone is safe…" said Kurt as he bamfed in next to Jean "…by the gods what happened here?"

"I shut of his mind, he'll be alright by tomorrow although he probably wont feel like causing any earthquakes for a while" smiled Jean.

The heroes stood looking at the destruction that had been caused during Terragon's attack when suddenly they felt the heat rise greatly. A Phoenix flew high over the city, Jean's heart skipped a few beats as she recognised something within herself stirring at the sight. The bird dived and grabbed tarragon up in it's talons, it was then that the heroes noticed Pyro flying on the back of the magnificent bird, as it took off again Sol landed.

"They will not return soon…are my people safe?" asked Sol as he cast a glance around at the destruction.

"There are some injuries but not many and none are serious" said Kurt as he stared up at the god.

"You have my allegiance witch breed but I must leave you now to help my people rebuild" said Sol as he rose into the air again.

"Thank you we shall not forget this" said Spyke as they turned to leave the city towards the far end of the woods.

…

The group could see Alex and Rahne with a third figure as they cleared a line of trees "I take it your quest went well" said Spyke with a smile as he lokoed at the three, Alex turned with a sneer on his face and unleashed a giant wave of energy which sent the others flying backwards and Scott to one knee, he and Alex's power usually cancelled each other out but with such a massive blast Scott felt a little overloaded.

"We need to talk brother" said Alex as he stepped forward charging his hand with energy.

To Be Continued…


	9. Brother Vs Brother

Here is another chapter, were nearing the end of the story (nearly…kinda…okay not really nearing but it's getting closer with each chapter) Thanks for the reviews again (Stray Phoenix mainly…only…does anyone else read this?)

**Brother Vs Brother**

"What in Tartarus are you doing Alex?" asked Scott as he rolled to his feet and listened intently to his brothers heavy breathing, the others were unconscious including Jean which meant that he was once again blind but it didn't bother him because that is when he felt most alert.

"I'm making a stand Scott" said Alex as he strode forward flanked by Wanda and Rahne who stood silently.

"A stand against what?" asked Scot as he zoned in on the foot steps and stood to his full height.

"Lets start with Tyranny" said Alex as he brushed his blonde locks from his face.

"Please Alex start at the beginning tell me what you're talking about" said Scott as he stepped towards his brother.

"Tyranny of the gods or one god in particular. Rahne and I had a conversation with Wanda and she made us see something. Scott what has our dream always been?" asked Alex. "I'll tell you since the day that mom died we looked after the farm, the entire point of our lives was to tend the farm. It was a good life, we enjoyed it, it was our lives and there is nothing wrong with that but then the god Xavier comes to us and sets us some quest."

"Alex this quest is the right thing to do and you know it" said Scott as he turned his head as his brother walked round him in circles.

"Do I Scott? Tell me why is it right that we follow the orders of a god who wants us to remain in poverty hiding from our fellow man or do we follow the god who has asked for no sacrifices, no quests and wants us to assume our rightful places?" asked Alex as he placed his hand on the shoulder of Scott.

Scott moved his shoulder away from Alex quickly "Alex I don't like what you're saying and I will have no part of whatever stupid idea you've got in your head."

"My idea isn't stupid Scott, we will round up those witch breed loyal to Magneto and take our rightful place as lords" said Alex as he looked at Rahne and smiled "It's the only way if we follow Xavier's path we will surely die and I cant let that happen." Alex walked away from Scott back towards Wanda and Rahne.

"What are you doing Alex, he is rounding up the witch breed to face our lord he must be destroyed" said Wanda as she pleaded with the blonde man.

"NO! He is my brother and even though he walks the path of a fool now, one day he will realise we are right and then Magneto will accept him by his side…till that day brother goodbye."

…

"We should have taken them out when we had the chance" said Wanda as they walked down the trail towards the temple of flame where the god Pyro resided.

"No! Wanda they are my friends and my family, they will come around eventually if only they would have listened like Rahne and I did which they'll have too once we've destroyed Xavier, then they'll see Magneto was right" said Alex as he nodded and held his hand out towards Rahne.

"Maybe we should go back and try talking to them" said Rahne as she embraced Alex's hand.

"That wouldn't work" said Alex as he shook his head sadly and looked at his feet.

"Well maybe…" said Rahne before she was cut off by an icy stare from Wanda which sent shivers up her spine as Wanda's eyes glowed a weak blue colour.

"maybe you'd like to turn into your wolf form and scout around" smiled Wanda as Rahne transformed and she twisted her arm to link Alex and they walked side by side as Rahne sniffed the floor.

A sudden blast of wind whistled past the two as a pale man dressed in green robes stood before them, he wore a dish like helmet which had small wings on it "Took you long enough sis" smiled the boy as he zipped over and leaned on Wanda's shoulder "I've been waiting for a whole thirteen minutes…do you realise how long that is to someone whose heart beats 138 times in a second, anyway enough time wasted the temple is just a couple of minutes ahead" said Pietro as he zipped away and then reappeared again second later "Don't worry sis I meant your minutes distance."

…

"What was that about Scott?" growled Spyke as he pummelled the ground with his fists and fired some flaming spikes into the air to quell his anger.

"Increase the peace Spyke mein freund" said Kurt as he bounce over towards the bony teenager.

"I'll increase the pieces you're in if you don't quit it with the live and let live stuff elf" growled Spyke as he cast a glance at Kurt.

"I may be a priest but I am a warrior priest and I will not stand another threat mein freund" growled Kurt as he limbered up for a fight.

"Bring it on fuzzy" growled Spyke again as he made several spikes pierce his skin, the two rushed together before suddenly being flung apart and hovering in mid air.

"If you don't calm down I'll make both of you think you're sheep…male sheep that like each others company a little too much, if you get my meaning" grinned Jean as she lowered the two down and kneeled to put her arm around Scott.

"You okay?" asked Jean as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah Alex can be a bit misguided sometimes but it just feels strange to argue with him, since mom died we've been looking after each other and haven't been separated for more then a day" said Scott with a weak smile to cover his emotions.

"_There are some advantages of being alone" _smiled Jean telepathically as she stimulated Scott's pleasure centres.

"I think we should set up camp here" said Scott with a smile "me and Jean will go find fire wood…it doesn't look like there's much around though so we may be a bit late." With that said the two hurried towards the woods.

"I thought he couldn't see?" said Kurt with a confused look at Spyke.

"You really are a priest aren't you?" laughed Spyke at the elf.

…

"Well, well, well looks like the human candle and little lightning had a sleep over" smiled Pietro as he Wanda, Rahne and Alex stood looking at Bezerker the god of thunder and Pyro.

"Silence messenger before I show you that you can't move as fast as my bolts" scowled Bezerker as he charged his hand.

"Or my flame" laughed Pyro as a beam of flames shot out towards the teens before stopping just short and returning to where it started.

"Enough of these stupid games" yelled Wanda "We have a proposition."

"Join us with your powers and we together along with Magneto will beat the forces of Xavier and rise up to our true positions unopposed" said Alex as he stared at the two gods, they looked back at him blankly.

"Could you come a little closer?" asked Pyro with a smile.

"And could you repeat that again?" asked Bezerker with a shrug, Alex nodded and moved a little closer before he began to speak.

"Join us with your powers and we together along with Magneto will beat the forces of Xavier and rise up to our true positions unopposed" he said with a bemused look.

"Okay lets go" said Bezerker which sent Pyro into hysterical laughter.

"What?" said Alex as he looked at the gods and then at his companions.

"The way I understood it is we had to complete a task for you" said Rahne as she stepped forward.

"You did I asked him to step forward" said Pyro with a devious smile.

"I asked you to repeat your first comment" smiled Bezerker.

"It was my idea" laughed Pietro as he ran over to the gods and put his arms round them before zipping back.

"We want to help Magneto why would we set you a difficult task" shrugged Bezerker.

…

"So what do you think we should do next?" asked jean as she lay naked in Scotts arms surrounded by trees.

"We should head to the temples of Frost and Magma, they're the gods most likely to join us" said Scott with a serious nod.

"That will take us close to Terragon's territory should we not try to recruit him?" asked Jean hopefully.

"Jean you know just as well as I do that he supports Magneto and would never allow us to pass his test" said Scott with a shake of his head.

There was a long silence before Scott spoke "Jean I know I've only known you a short time but I want you to know…just in case we don't make it through the battle…I love you."

"I love you too" said Jean as she moved closer to Scott and the two began to kiss.

To Be Continued….

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and till next time face front (couldn't resist.)


	10. War In The Skies

Here is the latest chapter and sorry it took so long (I've been busy with other things) hope you all enjoy it (and review it).

Strayphoenix- I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you don't hate me for adding a second love interest to the Jott story (it's in this chapter) and yes I boosted the rating but only after you reminded me I should lol, incidentally Thanks for all the support I would have given up on this story if it wasn't for your reviews so keep them coming.

**War In The Skies**

"What's wrong 'Crawler you seem nervous?" asked Scott as he walked hand in hand with Jean while Kurt darted across their path with leaps listening intently to the noises as they reverberated around the high canyon walls around them. Spyke remained as a rear guard.

"Something is very wrong, I feel as if ve are being vatched" said Kurt in his curious accent, his ears were more sensitive then the others. Jean opened her mind slightly and was hit by a surge of thoughts.

"The walls around us are packed with people" said Jean as she looked up into the air at the high walls looking for signs of the people, she squinted into the sun until a large dark shadow like that of a giant bird hovered over them.

"_Phoenix" _thought Scott as he tightened his hand on Jeans, he had seen the giant arc of flame surge around Jean, he had heard her voice change and he remembered his dream the night before they found her, the giant bird above sent shivers down his spine. He still had his fear of the giant bird that carried him and his father away when he was nothing but a child.

The dark shape descended quickly as if it was going to attack, Spyke got there first. Spyke launched his spikes into the air as the creature span and twirled to avoid them but still kept coming, his boot cracked hard into the face of Spyke which sent him reeling backwards.

Kurt teleported onto the creatures back and began to wrestle as it flew into the sky with Kurt screaming on his back. "Give me one good shot Jean" said Scott as he removed his bandages, Jean guided his sight as he locked onto the shape and opened his eyes. A giant crimson beam shot from his eyes and burned through the sky connecting with the creature which began to spiral towards the ground from way above the high walls of the canyon.

As the two figures of Kurt and the creature hurtled towards the ground a giant net of vines shot from one side of the canyon to the other as both landed softly and silently in it's embrace. Jean looked up with a sigh of relief when suddenly rocks and stones began to rain down on them from above.

The three dodged expertly but a large rock (about the size of a baseball) connected with Scott's head, thrown with such force from such a height Scott crumbled to the floor. Jean's eyes went wide as fire erupted around her at the sight of her fallen love, the rocks stopped in mid air before they shot to the ground in the shape of two platforms. Jean levitated Scott into the arms of Spyke and then the two of them onto one of the pillars while she climbed the other.

The pillars shot into the air as the rock from the ground beneath them shot into the air causing the very walls of the canyon to shake "I am Phoenix and we shall not be harmed…we will destroy" screamed Jean as the form of her and Spyke broke through the net.

The fire suddenly died down as Jean saw the faces looking at her, hundreds of them men women and children all holding rocks all terrified.

"Who are you?" asked Jean as she looked at the faces and at what she could now see was a beautiful city built into the side of the walls.

"We are the Alterians" came a voice to her left, she turned and saw a man with long blonde hair to his waist hovering in mid air with giant fifteen foot wings splayed out by his side "I am Angel leader of my people…who are you?"

"I am Jean and we are on a mission from the high god Xavier when you attacked us" said Jean, she could feel the flames of power licking at her from inside her mind and body, so close to the surface they were that it took all her might to fight them back.

"I think you shall find that it was your friend who attacked me as I came to offer the hand of friendship" said Angel as he pointed to Spyke, Kurt was seeing to Scott's injuries.

"We thought you were going to attack us" said Jean as she cast her eyes down, they were the aggressors in this situation.

"You thought wrong" smiled Angel "But we are all entitled to make mistakes…all shall be forgiven if you give us the pleasure of your company this evening" smiled Angel with a bow, he was strongly attracted to the red head and his heart fluttered when she accepted.

…

The entire population of Alterians sat around eight magnificent tables with a ninth stretching along the width of all the others, at this table sat Angel and his guests.

"Is it always like this?" asked Jean as she bit into some bread and motioned to the gigantic meal.

"Yes we have a huge banquet each evening" smiled Angel with a nod "How are the rest of you enjoying our hospitality?"

Spyke and Kurt gave a thumbs up and an ok sign as they gulped down mouthful after mouthful of food "It would be better if I didn't have this headache" groaned Scott with a smile.

"You need a shell" said Spyke with his mouthful as he pounded a heavy hand onto his head "twelve rocks much bigger then the one that hit you bounced right off my head and I didn't even notice."

"Your friend speaks the truth my foot still aches from the kick I gave him" said Angel with a smile, he turned his face to his people before a frown spread across his heavenly face.

"What's wrong Angel?" asked Jean as her hand touched his shoulder.

"Our way of life is under threat" sighed Angel "and so are my skies but this is not the time for that now is a time for joy, we shall talk later…if you wish too of course."

"I wouldn't miss the chance for the stars themselves" smiled Jean back as Scott grimaced.

…

_Later that night…_

Jean stood on the balcony of Angel's quarters looking out into the starry night, the moon shone bright above them as Jean and Angel stared, Angels cat brushed against Jean's legs.

"I think Mystique has taken a shine to you" smiled Angel as Jean stroked the cat, it pushed through her hands and then sloped off into the dark "probably off to see another master somewhere" smiled Angel.

"You know sometimes I just wish I could leave all this behind and head for the stars" said Jean with a far away stare.

"Let us then" smiled Angel as he grabbed Jean by the waist and flew into the sky. The two glided along the canyon and high into the air smiling widely and laughing as they ducked and dived, Scott stood on his balcony not having as much fun.

Angel let Jean go for a third time as she began to freefall and he began to dive after her for the save when a dark shape streaked past him knocking him, Jean looked up and began to scream as she fell.

Angel dived at full speed with his wings pressed hard into his back to streamline himself and pulled up at the last second as his hands grabbed Jean. "I am so sorry" said Angel as he lowered her a few feet to the floor "They are who I wished to talk to you about, they and their king are forever encroaching upon our land and endangering our people…I need your help to destroy them"

…

"I do not think fighting is the answer" said Kurt as he thought over Angel proposition "We should try talking to them."

"It won't work I have tried and still they persist" growled Angel as he slammed his fist onto the table in front of him.

"I know their sort" said Spyke with a nod "understand nothing but violence. So lets give them some"

"What do you think Scott?" asked Jean as she stood with Kurt on one side and Angel on the other "we'll do what ever you say, so do we side with Angel's or demon's?"

…

"Thank you mein freund for listening to reason" said Kurt as he walked by Scott's side towards the giant citadel which sat surrounded by open planes near the canyon of the Alterians.

"This is jus a formality Kurt if this does not work we will help Angel in battle" said Scott with a nod as a giant black shape soared from the sky and landed near them, it's propeller stopped whirring as the man climbed down from the device.

"You must be the strangers who were seen leaving Angel's canyon?" said the man, Kurt and Scott nodded "Good the king wants to see you" nodded the man as he began to lead them towards the citadel leaving his machine.

The three walked through the citadels and Kurt and Scott could not believe what they saw, people were smiling and in good health, small boxes played music (something the man told them was called radio), chariots not drawn by any horses zoomed along the roads and there came light from glass balls without any candles. It wasn't long before they met the king.

He stood before them looking more like a mason then a king, his hair was a mess and his face was covered in black smudges. "Hi dudes" he smiled with a wave "I'm king Forge…by the looks on your faces I take it you like my city."

"What are all these things?" asked Kurt as he looked again at the candleless lights.

"Those are iridescent light bulbs…I invented them just like the cars and radios and the aeroplanes I believe your hear to talk to me about" smiled Forge.

"Yes that's why were here but how did you make such things, surely it is magic" said Scott as he stood staring at the area Forge's voice came from.

"No it's this knew thing I'm working on called science…these things just come to me and I just know how to build them…simple really" smiled Forge as he patted his latest invention, it was a long tube of metal "I call it a bomb".

"We came to talk to you about Angel and these aeroplanes" said Scott as he stroked the ginger tabby cat that brushed past him.

"Mystique come here" ordered Forge as the cat wandered away not listening "I tried to talk to him but he's totally unreasonable, he wants the entire sky to himself" sighed Forge.

"It is mine by rights" said Angel as he soared in through an open window with Jean and Spyke (Scott had sent a telepathic message once they knew they were welcome).

"It is not yours" said Forge rather calmly.

"It is and before I it belonged to the birds…if the gods had intended man to fly he would have given them wings, he gave them to me and therefore the sky is mine" said Angel.

"And the gods gave me ability to give men wings does that not mean that with enough hard work we can gain our place in the skies?" asked Forge, he had always believed with work anything was possible and that clashed with Angels ideals that being that he was born with wings gave him the right.

"Perhaps in time but man has not yet earned that right Forge…you have gave him machines and technology he is not ready for, it is like giving religion to a cow, they cannot respect it" said Angel.

"I have these ideas though my winged friend that I must do something about before they are wasted" sighed Forge, he knew that Angel was right, he realised it once he had built his latest weapon.

"Then use them for the good of man but do not give them to man, he would just abuse them" said Angel.

"I tried, I tried to bring your people help, vaccinations, dialysis but you cast me out!" yelled Forge as his anger rose.

"It was my peoples wish, they did not see you as helping they saw you as taking them further away from their god" said Angel.

"For that I am sorry" sighed Forge "I would like to help you if you would have me and if not I shall keep my people from the skies."

"You and your people are welcome in my land whenever you want, we shall rule them together as equals" said Angel as he shook the hand of Forge.

The two kings shook hands as Spyke stepped forward "You know I was looking forward to a fight but even without one I'm glad the way this turned out but we must talk…"

"He is right, you two have set yourselves and your people on a golden path but there can be no future for either of your people if we cannot defeat Magneto, his power grows day by day and we are in great need of warriors to help" said Kurt as he looked at the two kings.

"I have always known stories of Magneto and I know it is foolish to oppose him even if you do have Xavier, Storm and Sol by your side but you have my eternal debt and because of that you have my sword in battle with you" said Angel as he nodded solemnly.

"If my new partner is in then so am I, you have any of my technology you like and my life if you need it" nodded Forge.

…

The group left the kingdoms the next day and began North "Where are we going?" asked Forge as he walked.

"I say we head to the Volcano in the distance" said Angel as he squinted at the horizon, dark smoke rose from its centre but still the entire mountain was covered in snow "it is the home of Frost and Magma, surely they will help in the quest" yelled Angel as he flew above their heads, his eyes watching Jean carefully.

…

_Meanwhile…_

A small ginger tabby cat slinked into the great inner chamber of Magneto where he sat making his final plans for the upcoming battle, it mewed quietly before it stood and it's form twisted into the shape of a blue woman.

"they have accepted him and he is travelling with them and the fools don't suspect for a second that he is against them" smiled the woman.

"Excellent Mystique, surely he will be their undoing" laughed Magneto manically as his plan began to fall into position.

To Be Continued…

Next Time- The gods of Magma, Ice and Land in a free for all and what will happen when Scott and Alex's teams meet up again plus will the traitor be revealed.

Who is the traitor answers on a postcard…or in a review is it Forge? Angel? Or someone else?


End file.
